onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Decuplets
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirates |age = 18 |jva = }} The Charlotte Family Decuplets are comprised of Big Mom's 36th through 40th sons and 30th through 34th daughters. They are the largest group of Big Mom's children born in a single birth, and are all members of the Big Mom Pirates. They were first mentioned in SBS Volume 85, but were not identified until they gathered on Cacao Island. Appearance The male decuplets are of average height, and possess purple hair that goes down to their necks, although each of their hairstyles is marginally different. They all wear pink suits and yellow ties over red shirts, and each wear a different-colored bowler hat. These hats are red, pink, yellow, and green, with the remaining male's hat color being unknown. The male in the pink hat is larger than the rest of his brothers. The female decuplets all have long light hair that is styled in different ways. They all wear light-colored dresses with dark bows on top, horizontally-striped leggings, and dark bows on top of their heads. Personality The decuplets are all loyal to their family and crew, as they have been seen joining Big Mom's army to avenge their fallen crewmate Cracker, going to crew meetings, and joining Oven's force on Cacao Island to take down the Straw Hats. The male decuplets seem to be more business-minded, as the one in the pink hat showed his reservations about gathering excessive amounts of strength to take on the Straw Hat Pirates. In contrast, the females seem to be more jovial, as they delighted in the atmosphere during the occupation of Cacao Island and anticipated having fun while standing guard. Abilities and Powers The male decuplets appear to have some authority within the crew, as they were present at the Big Mom Pirates' meeting to discuss the statuses of their enemies. They also seem to possess some fighting skill, as they joined Big Mom's enraged army to fight against the Straw Hats. The females' capabilities are unknown. History Past 18 years ago, the decuplets were born to Big Mom, setting the record for her largest single birth. Whole Cake Island Arc When Charlotte Cracker was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, at least two of the male decuplets joined Big Mom's enraged army to take out Luffy and Nami. After the two enemy pirates were defeated, one of the decuplets watched as Amande acquired Lola's Vivre Card from Nami. Later, four of the male decuplets attended a meeting of the Big Mom Pirates, where they discussed the statuses of the Straw Hats and their accomplices who tried to invade Whole Cake Island. The next night, all of the decuplets reported to Cacao Island along with many of their siblings and crewmates to join Charlotte Oven's battalion against the oncoming threat of the Straw Hats. While the males remarked on the ridiculous size of their forces, the females were looking forward to what was going to happen, and one of them hugged Oven References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Multiple Characters Articles Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists